Humans, Monsters, and Demons
by de-raz-bomber
Summary: Naruto was hated and ignored all his life but held hope for change. But what if he heard Iruka agree with Mizuki but not the rest? If he finally had enough? Now a different Naruto stumbles on Youkai Academy, will meeting Tsukune and the gang change him?
1. Naruto's Transformation

De-raz: OK you guys, here is the second story you guys voted for on my poll, the NarutoxRosario X-Over. A little bit later than I expected it to take, but whatever. Just make sure to read and review, and watch out for the tenth installment of Ninja and Senshi Clash!

I also want to comment on the latest Naruto Manga Chapters, as I know that pretty soon Naruto's going to start doing his whole inspirational 'peace and friendship' crap speech on Pein, though it will be interesting to see how the person who's supposed to be Naruto's big enemy is going to respond. Anyways, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, if I did there'd be much more fan service (winks) hehehe.

* * *

"Hahaha, c'mon guys, do you really think you'll be able to catch me!?" a short, blonde headed boy yelled to his three pursuers as he made his way through the busy market district, while holding a pail of paint and a brush that looked used recently.

If the look on the giant mountain, decorated with four giant faces in the background of the city was any indication, it was easy to tell just what the paint had been used on.

The blonde headed boy continued to taunt the three people running after him, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage! No way some idiots like you guys will catch me.

"You're gonna pay this time you brat! You won't get away with defacing the monument of our heroes!" one of said pursuers shouted at the kid, pissed because 1) the demon brat had defaced the Hokage monument, and 2) somehow it was able to avoid three jounins, including him, for three hours through the city streets. Not to mention the insults it'd been throwing their way the whole time. The stamina of that thing was amazing, heck even they were beginning to slow down.

The fatigue of the pursuers was what allowed Naruto to sneak around an alley corner and camouflage himself in the surroundings before they could even show up. It spoke greatly for his talents in stealth how even three jounin couldn't detect him from the rest of the dark alleyway.

"Damn, do you guys see it!?"

"No, the damn thing must have gotten away!"

"That demon spawn, it must have already gone ahead! We'll have to split up, you'll go down the direction of this alley, you keep going through the markets, I'll backtrack to see if the demon slipped by us somehow. We can't let this thing get away with openly mocking our heroes like this!"

It wasn't until the three were long gone that the blonde headed boy took a peek from beneath his camouflage cloth, big blue eyes scanning the alleyway before finally declaring it safe.

"Phew, got away from those bastards. Heh, I told them they didn't have a chance to catch a future Hokage!" Naruto declared to himself, loudly. It was mostly for self-assurance, however. He had heard their comments about him, and it had taken all of his willpower to not flinch at the gnawing fear inside him at that time. It hadn't been till then that the blond boy realized it had been _haters _that were chasing him.

True, the name was pretty unimaginative, especially considering it was him, the prankster king, but it's not like he knew just why the majority of the village hated him. But it was _haters_, as he so affectionately called them, which were the worst and most violent. If they had managed to catch him in the middle of the busy market streets, they couldn't do too much without setting off any ANBU. 'Much' meaning a small beat down, some bad cuts and bruises at the worst. If three _haters _had found the small twelve year old in an empty, dark, alleyway like this one however…he shuddered as dark memories of previous birthdays flashed through his mind, memories better left forgotten.

Deciding to forget about it as they were already gone, he began to make his way back out onto the city streets, brushing the dirt of his clothing, a very bright orange jumpsuit that was definitely baggy on him. A person would wonder why a ninja hopeful like Naruto would wear such bright colors. Then again, it only paints him as a better target to be killed on future missions, so why wouldn't the shopkeepers make sure he couldn't buy anything else? Not that he didn't like orange, but contrary to common opinion this shade was much too bright for him and he was getting sick of having to wear it every day.

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto failed to sense the hand coming at him until it had already grabbed the scruff of his jumpsuit, nearly making the blue eyed boy jump out of his skin in fear that one of the _haters _had managed to find him. It wasn't until he noticed a scar running across the bridge of the man's nose did he realize it was his academy teacher, Iruka.

"Oh, hello there…Iruka-sensei…hehehe, what seems to be the problem?"

The heated glare told Naruto all he needed to know. "I think the fact that you're skipping class, _again_, is a problem Naruto! Not to mention the fact you painted the Hokage Monument, just what were you thinking!? Be assured you're going to be cleaning that up after school!"

The blonde just sighed, trying to ignore Iruka's improvised lecture as the Academy teacher dragged him back to school, literally.

Naruto sulked in the rope binding Iruka put him in as he sat down in front of the class, trying to ignore the derisive laughter of his classmates.

_I don't get why Iruka-sensei always does this kind of thing to me, it's like he enjoys my suffering _the boy thought to himself. _Then again, it's not like that'd make him any different than anyone else._

It was something even somebody like him, as admittedly he was a little dense, couldn't help but notice. Whether it was the shopkeepers, passerby civilians, _haters_, or even his own classmates and other kids his age, everybody was against him. Everybody got some kind of sick amusement on his struggles and suffering, and he couldn't help but hate them for it. He knew it was wrong, they were fellow Konohans (he silently congratulated himself on the cool word), and hating them would only prove their point he was a demon, but what human couldn't hold some of his hate after what he went through?

If he was perfectly honest with himself, there were only 4 people in the whole village he could honestly say he held no amount of animosity to: Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, and the Ichiraku's Teuchi and Ayame. Even then, only the former two held any significant amount of trust. It wasn't that the Ichiraku's weren't trustworthy, but they were still civilians in a ninja-run village; he couldn't hope for them to watch his back as that would only put them in danger they can't get out of.

A loud shout of "NARUTO!" joggled the orange-wearing nin from his thoughts as he looked up to see one of his only precious people staring down at him. Naruto quickly placed on his emotional mask, a goofy, embarrassed grin plastered on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry Iruka-sensei, I kind of zoned out a little."

"I can see that Naruto, considering I told you already to line up with the others for another practical on the Henge."

It was then Naruto noticed he was still sitting on the wood floor as his classmates were lined up, all of them either glaring, probably blaming him for this pop quiz, or laughing as the 'dobe' made a fool of himself again.

As the blonde quickly scrambled into line, he didn't miss Iruka saying "now make certain to keep practicing all three jutsus, class. Remember the Graduation Exam is tomorrow" making his eyes widen.

_Fuck, I hope we don't have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu._

* * *

"Okay class, now for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. We'll be testing you all in the Bunshin no Jutsu."

_Kami, fuck my life _Naruto thought to himself as his head slammed into his desk, attracting some stares from the kids around him. It just had to be his worst jutsu! No matter what he tried, no matter how much chakra he put into it, no matter how much he practiced it, he could never get the damn Bunshin no Jutsu! It didn't help that the results of the written exam had been posted at lunch, and that abysmal score along with a passable Taijutsu and Accuracy Exam score meant he had to get a good score here to have any chance at passing.

He knew he wasn't the smartest when it came to school and books and boring subjects, but he knew he was cunning and smart where it mattered. If only Iruka-sensei hadn't been the only teacher who ever cared to actually try teaching him!

The orange-clad gennin hopeful went over everything he knew about the Bunshin no Jutsu, trying to find some mistake he was making in creating the illusory clones, before hearing a shout of "Gotestu Daichi!"

_Crap, already at G's! _he thought as he began to sweat.

"Tch, nervous there dobe?" Naruto heard from a familiar, arrogant voice. His response was to look up, only to glare at the black haired, black eyed neighbor.

"What's it to you, teme?"

Too bad the pink haired girl sitting on the other side of said teme had heard his comment. "Hey, don't insult Sasuke-kun for asking a question you baka! Just because he's gonna pass and you're not!"

"B-but Sakura-chan, I'm definitely gonna make it this year!"

Sasuke intervened again. "Yea, I'm sure you said that the three years you failed dobe."

Another nearby gennin hopeful had heard their comments and cut in as well. "Yea, we all know that you can't do a bunshin to save your life, you baka!" The academy students still in the room began to laugh. Naruto just planted his head on crossed arms, if only to hide the glare he couldn't keep back.

"Haruno Sakura!" Said pink haired girl made her way down the stares as Naruto watched her go.

Contrary to everybody's opinion, he didn't have a crush on Sakura, at least not anymore. He had had one before the academy, he had at first been attracted to her bright pink hair and thought she was a pretty girl in general, large forehead or not. Hell, before she met Ino, it had been him that always led the playground bullies away from her. Those bastards always chose torturing the 'demon brat' over some bright-haired girl with a large forehead. He had only ever received one bit of thanks from her, after the first time, but by the time the Academy had come around, she seemed to totally forget about those good deeds and became no better than those bullies. There were some benefits to the whole experience at least. It demonstrated to him how useless affections like that were except to get him hurt, along with how easily people change.

He continued to sit there, stewing in his nervousness, trying to get his attention on something else as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei continued down the list of gennin-hopefuls. Finally…

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Well, it looks like it's my turn finally _our favorite blonde hero thought as he made his way down towards Iruka with his clipboard.

"Alright, Naruto" the scarred nose teacher began as they went inside the testing room, "now, despite your…less than desirable scores, a pass on this test and you are still able to become a gennin. So, all you need to do is make three bunshin."

Naruto gulped nervously before steeling himself, putting his handsigns together in the necessary seal as his chakra began to flow.

_C'mon…c'mon, concentrate. Just need 3 stupid bunshin, concentrate._

When the blonde finally heard the puffs of smoke, he carefully opened his eyes, first looking at the two instructors. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, Naruto barely worked up the courage to look at his clones.

The good news was that out of the two he had made, one of them was still standing, though it looked like it had lost most its coloring and the details were all off. The other one, on the other hand, was crumpled in a heap on the ground, totally white and dead looking, before both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto…" Iruka sighed sadly, he had been so sure Naruto would make it this time. "I'm sorry, but you fail."

"What! But, but Iruka-sensei…" As the blonde gennin hopeful tried to come up with some excuse, the silver haired teacher sitting with Iruka spoke up.

"You know, Iruka, Naruto did manage to make two clones this time, and while not the best one was standing. Maybe we could pass him this time" Mizuki said to the brown haired instructor, giving Naruto a flicker of hope. Until…

"No, Mizuki, all the other students who passed were able to make three functioning bunshin, while Naruto's two didn't even appear similar. Sending him out to the shinobi world before he's ready would only get him killed, and possibly his team. No…I'm sorry Naruto, but it's not the end of the world if you have to try again next year. I'm sure you'll be able to pass then" Said blonde was looking downward, fists clenched through Iruka's words, trying to keep the tears stinging the back of his eyes at bay. By the end of it, Naruto had already run out as fast as he could to try and avoid any and everybody.

_I'm sorry Naruto _Iruka sighed to himself internally, hoping beyond hope his message could reach the blonde somehow.

A couple of hours later, Uzumaki Naruto watches from a rooftop adjacent to the Academy, where he sees the crowd of proud parents congratulating excited, happy students who had just passed the Exam he filled. Usually bright blue eyes were dimmed, only to hide his pain, jealousy and hate like a shut window.

_Look at them, so…happy and carefree. Surrounded by families and friends…they have all that help stepping out into the world without even knowing just how lucky they are _the blonde thought to himself before remembering Iruka's final comment.

'_It's not the end of the world if you have to try again next year.'_

_Hmph, Iruka-sensei may be kind, but he doesn't know anything about me _Naruto thought of his situation. He knew it was Sarutobi-jiji who pushed for him to be allowed retake the Academy every time he failed, a privilege that would be allowed for anyone else easily. The academy student could tell there was nobody else who wants him to stay there, observing their attitudes. But Naruto knew that at some point, even the Hokage would have to acknowledge a hopeless case if he kept on failing like this. And at that point, what could he do? No civilian would allow him to take on an apprenticeship, except maybe Teuchi and Ayame, but that'd only put them in danger. At this rate he'll never be able to develop the skills necessary to survive either inside or outside Konoha without being like some mangy street rat, or plain murdered. _It may not be the end of _the _world, but it'll be the end of _my _world._

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto looked away from the crowd of people to see a familiar grey haired sensei standing next to him, giving what looked to be a comforting smile. Tucking away his feelings behind a foxy grin, Naruto answered.

"Hey there, Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, and maybe help explain why Iruka did what he did" Mizuki began, making Naruto's grin falter. "I know he might have seemed harsh back there, but he really does want you to succeed."

"I know that Mizuki-sensei, but I really want to be a gennin. I _need _to pass." The orange wearing Academy student pleaded towards the chunnin, who appeared to be pondering over something.

"Well, you know Naruto…there is another way to pass and be a gennin" Mizuki said hesitantly, but it was already out there.

"What, really Mizuki-sensei!? What is it!?"

Mizuki had to hide a smirk at the blonde's enthusiasm. "It's a secret test made by the Hokage for special circumstances, and I suppose I can let you try it." Naruto grinned at that, he knew for some reason he was one of those 'special' cases.

"C'mon, Mizuki-sensei, what's this test?"

"Alright, alright, just calm down a little" the chunnin told the young boy, who followed his advice. "Now, there's a special scroll hidden in a secret room within the Hokage's office, it's called the Forbidden Scroll. The test is to sneak into the Hokage Tower late tonight, locate and retrieve that Forbidden Scroll and deliver it to me at the Northeastern section of the forest. Not only that, but you must learn and perform at least one jutsu from that scroll when I arrive to pick it up at 1 O'clock. If you can do that, you'll be promoted to the gennin rank. Who knows, if you do really well Hokage-sama might just promote you straight to chunnin." As Mizuki's explanation went on, the small blonde became more and more excited, but after the chunnin's last comment, it took all his willpower not to hop around the rooftop.

The chunnin looked at Naruto's excitement and almost couldn't repress a grin. "Now remember Naruto, this is a secret test that only you, me, Iruka and Hokage-sama know about. That means that the guards will think you're really up to something and won't hold back, so make sure to not get caught."

"Don't worry sensei, I'll be sure to pass this! Just be ready to give me my headband tonight!" Naruto yelled happily, quickly jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

_Man, I wonder why Mizuki is being so helpful today. I could've sworn he hated me too _Naruto thought to himself as he made his way home, being sure to avoid the overly crowded streets below. The blonde just grinned foxily to himself as he thought _Heh, my Uzumaki charm must be getting to him! If I can make Mizuki-sensei like me enough to help me become gennin, then actually being a ninja will be sure to have all those _haters _think twice about me! Hokage, here I come!_

Too bad for the blonde that he couldn't see the look on Mizuki's face behind him. Such an act would have shown Naruto the devious smirk on the Chunnin's face that yelled out ill intentions.

_Perfect, that demon brat is falling right into my hands._

* * *

Much later that night, if a person had actually been awake for it, they'd have been able to see a strange sight. That strange sight was groups of Chunnin and Jounin running rooftop to rooftop, sometimes splitting up into the alleyways, some of them even checking through the windows of certain houses, before joining back up together again. Several large groups did this, spreading around all directions, the Hokage Tower being the epicenter of the village wide search.

The Chunnin and Jounin participating had been going at this for a good twenty minutes already, it was getting fairly close to one o'clock in the morning, but never did the loyal shinobi relent in their vigilance. Those twenty minutes ago, they had all been gathered up by the Hokage and other shinobi working the nighttime guard shifts for the Hokage Tower, telling them it was an urgent matter of village security. At first, they hadn't known what it was, an uncovered invasion plot? A spy in the upper echelons of the village uncovered? A widely respected Jounin assassinated?

Of course, none of them had guessed it could have been a theft of the Forbidden Scroll. And by the demon brat no less! When the shinobi had heard the announcement, they had to struggle to hold in their righteous fury-inspired comments of how the Kyuubi should have been killed, and now it was going to get the power to kill them all. One reason was that getting information to track him, and subsequently the Forbidden Scroll, was more important than their comments, and the fact that the Hokage wouldn't have stood for such comments in his hearing range. They all had to wonder why the old man was so protective over that demon in human skin.

Either way though, now was their chance to finally get rid of him as it should have been done a long time ago. Stealing that scroll was tantamount to treason, and Hokage-sama would not be able to defend the brat from committing a crime of that magnitude. After all, who could blame them if the demon brat had gone postal on them when discovered, and they were forced to use deadly force to defend themselves?

While these groups of shinobi/kunoichi were on their manhunt, or foxhunt in their minds, two Chunnins were on their way straight to the forests. Iruka, probably one of the few people searching for Naruto without the intention of killing him, had spotted Mizuki branch off from the main groups, it had looked somewhat suspicious to the brown haired Academy teacher. As loathed as the man was to suspect his friend and coworker, Iruka realized that Mizuki didn't always hold the greatest intentions for the small blonde. Not only that, but something was telling him Naruto wasn't going to be around hiding in the city streets after this much time. The orange-clad academy student's stealth was one of the few skill sets Iruka felt Naruto held any aptitude for, what with all his daytime pranks. The academy teacher also knew that Naruto may have been an idiot, but he was a tactical genius, as much as that made sense.

A few minutes later, however, left Iruka stumbling through the forests of Konohagakure blindly, having lost sight of Mizuki nearly right after hitting the tree line. It was gut instinct, along with some novice skill at sensing chakra that gave the scarred nose man a faint trail to follow in his quest to find Naruto, or at the very least figure out what Mizuki was doing.

_Where is Mizuki going? Naruto probably would be in the forest by now, but how does Mizuki know that, he's never chased after Naruto before. Man, having to go running through the forest in the middle of the night, Naruto sure knows how to keep my life difficult. Not to mention how he knew about the Secret Scroll anyways, only Chunnin-ranked ninja and above even know it exists…wait a second, maybe-_

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bunch of popping sounds nearby, followed by a loud sigh.

"Yatta! I finally got it mastered!"

_I know that voice! _The brown haired Chunnin thought to himself, rushing towards the voice before jumping into a clearing, where he saw a familiar blonde headed boy, but the fact that he was wearing only his black t-shirt and all black shinobi-styled pants almost made him reconsider who it was. However, only one kid in all of Konoha had that blonde hair and shade of blue eyes, as well as the whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto!"

Hearing the voice of his teacher, Naruto looked up from the ground to see Iruka standing there, a mix of surprise and anger covering his visage. Iruka saw the Forbidden Scroll lying by his wayward student's feet.

"Naruto, what are you doing stealing the Forbidden Scroll! Do you realize the kind of trouble you're in!?"

"Pant, pant, hey there Iruka-sensei! Did Mizuki-sensei send-pant-you to test me instead? Pant, either way, I managed to get it-pant-sensei!" Naruto managed to get out, seeming to not hear what Iruka had said. It was obvious by the sweat on his face and his panting the young gennin hopeful was fatigued.

"What test, Naruto?" he asked confused.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "The secret test Mizuki-sensei told me about, of course! The one that says if I managed to sneak away with this scroll and learn a jutsu from it, then I'd graduate and I did it!" he ended happily, but Iruka was already too deep in thought to reply.

_Mizuki, he told Naruto to do it?! Does that mean he's a traitor!? And he's somewhere in this forest, I have to find him fast before he catches us by surprise!_

Before Iruka could, however, he already heard an object cutting through the air, and didn't even spare a moments hesitation to jump in to protect his student from the incoming projectile. The next thing Iruka knew was a sharp pain cutting through his chest. He must have looked awful if the look on Naruto's face was any indication.

"I-Iruka-s-sensei…why?" the young blonde's voice was brimmed with distress, of course what child wouldn't after seeing a person protect you by taking a fuuma shuriken in the back.

"Because Naruto…you're…my precious student" Iruka declared before coughing a couple of times and falling over. _Damn, Mizuki throws better than I thought, my right lung is punctured!_

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, are you all right?" Naruto quickly scrambled towards the man, but couldn't say anything more before his path was impeded by a few more shuriken, shuriken that missed his hands by only a few centimeters. "Ah!"

"I got you right where I want you now, Demon Brat!" Naruto looked up at the new voice, to see Mizuki squatting on a tree branch.

"M-Mizuki-sensei? Why did you d-do this to Iruka-sensei!?" The blonde haired boy yelled up at him, still confused and distressed.

"Because-cough-he's a traitor Naruto-cough!" Iruka said between coughs. "He tricked you into stealing the Forbidden Scroll!"

"W-what?"

Mizuki just laughed at the young boy's stunned expression. "Iruka's right, after you failed I knew that I had the perfect scapegoat for the job! After all, even if you were caught it'd be the Demon's word against mine!"

Hearing Mizuki calling him a demon, Naruto immediately knew that Mizuki was one of those _Haters_, memories of them quickly rising to the surface.

"_Demon! Just go die!"_

"_Nobody wants you around Demon Brat!"_

"_It's your fault their dead you murderer!"_

"_Nobody cares if you died!"_

"_We'll make sure that you suffer for all the people you killed! A simple death is too good for a demon like you!"_

"Why does everybody call me that" Naruto whispered to himself, his anger beginning to bubble to the surface. "Why does everybody call me a demon!?" he repeated, yelling it at Mizuki who smirked deviously in response.

"Well, since you aren't going to be leaving this clearing alive, I suppose I could indulge you…"

Iruka widened his eyes, attempting in vain to stand up before falling down coughing. "No Mizuki-cough-don't it's against the-cough-law!"

"Law? What law?" Naruto asked confused, but his anger still hadn't faded.

Mizuki kept up his superior smirk. "Of course you wouldn't know the law, demon, since it's about you. After all, why do you think nobody's told you why you're so hated, why people always lied to you?"

"_Ojii-san, am I really a demon?" Naruto asked, leaned up by a pillow on the hospital bed, too injured to move even a whole day after another incident._

_Sarutobi quickly went to assuage his feelings. "No Naruto, of course you are not a demon!" Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes swirling with pain and desperation._

"_Then…why do they all hate me? What did I do to them?"_

_Naruto saw the old man pause for a second. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't know why they hate you like this. What I do know, though, is that it won't go on forever. Things will get better."_

_All the young child could do was grin to mask his pain and disappointment. "Yea, that's why I'm gonna be a ninja, the best ever, just you watch Ojii-san!" He pumped his tiny fist for emphasis, and even with the sharp jolt of fresh pain, the false grin didn't fade a bit._

Naruto stepped back in shock. "N-n-no, Ojii-san wouldn't lie to me! You're lying!"

"And what reason do I have to lie, demon?"

"Mizuki, stop it right now-cough!" Iruka again tried to stand up, blood beginning to run down the Chunnin's mouth.

Mizuki just laughed. "See demon, even Iruka is trying to keep the secret from you, because he's afraid, they're all afraid."

"What is this secret?" Naruto asked again, ignoring Iruka's protests.

"The secret they're trying to keep from you is the fact that you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! You're the demon that nearly destroyed the village twelve years ago!" Mizuki looked crazed now, and Naruto took another step back before falling on his but next to the large scroll, his brain working overtime trying to process the information he had just received.

"Naruto, run! You have to keep that scroll away from Mizuki!" Iruka called out. Naruto's conscious mind was still trying to run through the news, however, although his unconscious mind was already taking over his fight-or-flight response in response to Mizuki's rising killing intent. The only indication that the blonde even heard the man's instructions was the fact he grabbed the large scroll as he attempted to get away from the clearing.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away now, demon!" Mizuki yelled, tossing a few shuriken at a speed that would leave plenty Chunnin impressed, a speed Naruto would have had no chance to dodge even if he knew it was coming. Fortunately he didn't have to, as the same number of kunai appeared to knock them off course, giving the academy student the chance to escape into the forest.

"Iruka, why did you stop me!" Mizuki yelled, turning to the owner of the kunai, who had finally managed to stand adequately. "Whatever, I'll deal with you after I get rid of the demon!" the traitor Chunnin finished, jumping away after Naruto. It didn't take very long for Mizuki to find a black-clad boy running with a giant scroll in his hands, though, the kid was only an academy student while he was a Chunnin. He quickly Henged into Iruka, making sure to make it look injured.

"Naruto, quick, give me the scroll! Before Mizuki gets here!" 'Iruka' cried out and smirked when the boy stopped and began turning. _Ha, I've got you now De-ugh!_

Too bad for the fake Iruka, he hadn't anticipated a powerful headbutt to his gut, causing the pair to tumble towards the ground. The blow cancelled out the traitor's Henge as he glared insanely at the blonde in front of him.

"How did you know that I wasn't Iruka?"

"Because" Naruto began before a cloud of smoke enveloped him for a second. "I'm Iruka!"

"What are you doing, Iruka!" Mizuki yelled at the man who was now leaning-and coughing up a storm-against a tree, too spent from blood loss to do anymore. "Do you know what that demon'll do if he gets his hand on the techniques in that scroll?! With that power in his hands, the Kyuubi will kill all of us!"

Unbeknownst to the two Chunnins, they had a surprise eavesdropper, who clenched the scroll in his hands tighter, almost like it was his final lifeline to sanity.

_Am I really the Kyuubi? Am I really just a damn demon? _The boy thought to himself, clutching even more to the Forbidden Scroll.

"_You damn demon, don't try to act innocent!"_

"_We all know you're just a damn monster! Just go die already!"_

"_Don't get near him, that boy's not really a human, just a demon in disguise."_

"_If you get too close, he'll kill you just like all those years ago!"_

"_Just die murderer!"_

"Yea Mizuki…you're right" Iruka began, making Naruto's blue eyes widen even further, brimming with unshed tears. "As the Kyuubi, with that scroll Naruto would be able to do a lot of damage, even destroy the village." Although it looked like Iruka had more to say, another fit of coughing interrupted his words; the hand that covered his mouth was dripping with fresh blood.

_Damn cough, I feel like that Hayate guy!_

"Hehehe, so, looks like naive little Iruka is beginning to see the truth" Mizuki said, taking out the second fuuma shuriken from behind his back. He began to spin it rapidly-the whirring sound gave Iruka a foreboding feeling as he stopped his attempt to further conversation. The Academy teacher knew it wouldn't dissuade Mizuki from his goal. "But unfortunately Iruka, I can't afford to leave any witnesses behind, you understand, don't you? Look on the bright side, I'll be sure to finish off that damn demon for both of us. Now, die!!" The traitor Chunnin launched the giant shuriken from his hand, the shirring sound cut through the air as Iruka finally began to stop coughing.

_Mizuki you fool, I can only hope that Naruto manages to get away. _The young Chunnin closed his eyes, his final sight the oncoming fuuma shuriken, and the crazed look on the owner's face. _If only I could tell Naruto…I'm sorry for failing him as a teacher._

THUNK

Was the last sound the Chunnin recognized, before his entire consciousness went dark.

* * *

_Even Iruka-sensei…said I was the Kyuubi. When he treated me to ramen, took care of me better than anybody else, in the end all of that was a lie!_

_The adults hated me…_

"_Demon, Demon!"_

"_Stay away from that Monster!"_

"_You killed my family!"_

"_Murderer!"_

_And the children learned it too…_

"_Hahaha, you dobe!"_

"_You can't do anything right! Baka!"_

"_What a loser! He should just go away where he can't bother anybody!"_

"_Hey, maybe our parents will buy us something cool if we beat him up?"-"Yea, let's do it!"_

"_My mom tells me that he's a bad influence and causes trouble for everybody!"_

"_Like you could be better than Sasuke! You're just a baka, a loser!"_

_And now I know…that even the people I trusted the most lied straight to my face…_

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't know why they hate you like this."_

"_As the Kyuubi, with that scroll Naruto would be able to cause a lot of damage."_

_Why, Why is this all happening to me! What did I do, what am I _going _to do?_

"**Fight Boy."**

_W-what was that? _Naruto's eyes opened, scanning the area in front of him for any possibility it was Mizuki.

"**Fight on Boy."**

_W-w-who's there?_

"**Are you just going to sit there, waiting to be put down like some dog?!" **The voice was deep, darkened by a fierce anger coupled by a feral snarl that gave Naruto the feeling a predator was breathing down his neck. But it held _power_, a lot of it.

"**Where is the boy that I've watched fight and fight against those who deemed themselves superior so arrogantly? This sniveling coward I see before me is not that same boy!"**

_W-what can I do, though? I don't have the power to beat Mizuki!_

"**Very well, I shall give you the power you need for now. End the existence of this foolish human who seeks to end ours, and then run away from this place! Staying here serves no purpose other than to get us killed."**

_O-o-our existence? Who are you?_

"**NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUCH DUMB QUESTIONS YOU FOOL! NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!" **The sharpness of the voice's anger made the boy flinch, but he had dealt with much harsher words than this. Naruto had no time to retort, however, as the blonde could feel…something beginning to course through him, originating from his stomach. The only word he could use to describe it was…power. Power that burned through his veins like he was combusting from the inside out, but he had never felt better. In the euphoric feeling, the blonde didn't even notice when his fingernails sharpened and lengthened, or the slight ache in his jaws as his canines grew to generous proportions.

At some unnoticed signal, the blonde stepped out of the tree, again not noticing the ease he was able to carry the Forbidden Scroll-which was his height-in one hand easily, catching Mizuki's attention.

Mizuki's eyes looked like belonged to an asylum inmate, but more power-hungry. It was a good excuse for him not noticing the several changes that had occurred to the blonde. "Well would you look at that, the demon comes out to save me the trouble of hunting him down. So, have you realized the futility in running?"

Naruto ignored the man's rambling, staring at the gore that was his old sensei's body. A stream of blood was pouring out of the Chunnin's chest, where a large object had opened it like a freshly killed boar. The blood on the fuuma shuriken Mizuki was holding was enough to tell him what had happened. The blonde's only response to the grotesque sight was to flinch, he had seen himself in worse conditions after all. The flinch was for the fact that he knew Iruka was dead, and even though he had lied to him Iruka had still treated him kindly.

Now taking the time to look at Mizuki, Naruto could feel the power in him raging for the blood of the idiot who dared to fool him and try to kill him.

And Naruto saw no reason to not oblige the power coursing through his body.

Mizuki was just another _Hater _after all, just another ignorant human.

He saw no more reason to spare such people his wrath.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Mizuki stepped back from the demon boy he had considered a weakling, a nuisance, as a veritable army of them appeared in front of him. He turned to run, maybe convince the search parties that Naruto had finally shown his true colors, but was stopped yet again by even more of the demon. The panicking Chunnin looked all around him, but no matter where he looked there were Narutos. What should have been blue eyes, however, were crimson red, black animalistic slits replaced human round pupils. The Chunnin felt like an army of Kyuubis were standing there, ready to tear him to shreds.

"W-w-what is this! What d-d-did you d-do you damn d-demon?!"

The real Naruto's eyes hardened even further, though Mizuki couldn't see it. "Demon, Demon, Demon, is that all you can come up with teme? Anyways, I see no reason to enlighten a dead man walking." All the clones pulled out their own kunai, tensing up like an animal coiled to pounce. "What I can provide you with, Mizuki-_sensei_" he added with a mocking tone in 'sensei', "is what you, and everybody else, have been asking for for such a long time…"

"A demon."

The clones, on an unseen signal, pounced as one wave.

Mizuki's screams littered the moonlit forest.

* * *

After nearly eight hours of non-stop running, Naruto was spent physically and mentally. The power that had powered him to kill Mizuki had long since dissipated, and left the blonde stuck running through the forests of Hi no Kuni by his own power. Now, however, the blue eyed runaway wanted nothing more than a good place to sleep. He hadn't heard the strange voice since the confrontation with Mizuki. Naruto wondered whether he had imagined the whole thing, but then where did that surge of power come from?

_Whatever it was, I'll just…deal…with it…later…_The blonde even had trouble thinking, he was so exhausted. Lucky for him, he managed to find some shelter in the form of some trees whose roots were growing above ground (Think Chunnin Exams, where Team 7 hides out). The second Naruto crawled underneath the impromptu shelter, he blacked out.

"Man, where the fucking hell am I now!" Naruto yelled out angrily. After all the shit he's been through the past day, of all the places he could've ended up at he ended up inside some sewer!

"Well, at least I don't feel like shit anymore" he muttered, looking over himself to see he was uninjured and the fatigue that had plagued him for an hours had disappeared. What was strange though was the fact his black shirt and pants were unmarked, as if he hadn't been in a shinobi battle and ran through the forest for hours. "Now, where might the exit be? I'd better hurry and find one before whoever brought me down here finds me."

"**That would be me."**

Naruto was startled by a very familiar voice that reverberated off the sewer walls. "Ah, you again!? Where the hell are you!? Where the fuck am I?"

"**Just keep walking forward and you'll find me. And hurry up before you try my patience."**

Naruto, following the voice's directions, began walking through the ankle deep sewer water, which didn't smell bad like it should have for some reason. The blonde boy kept walking, and walking, and walking, and just when he was about to cry out how this wasn't getting him anywhere and start cursing the disembodied voice for the wild goose chase, he saw a wall impeding his path, and after that a door.

_What kind of sewer uses doors? _he thought, grasping the door handle, twisting it, and opening the door.

On the opposite end of that door, Naruto walked into a large room, a very large room. He couldn't even find the ceiling it became too dark at a certain height. He shivered a little, not because it was cold, but because he could feel the power drifting, coalescing in the air. It was the same power he had felt fighting Mizuki-teme, and Naruto could sense that a much, _much_ larger amount was gathered on the other side of the room. To be specific, behind the cage bars that lined the opposite end of the room. It looked like a normal jail cell, but there was no door, it was too dark beyond even five feet from the cage bars to see anything, and Naruto could see a small slip of paper high up on one of the bars, the kanji for 'seal' written on it.

_Seal? And a jail cell that looks like it could fit the Hokage Monument? What the hell kind of place is this? _"Yo, headless voice! I came like you asked, now you better be ready to answer some of my questions, or else!"

Naruto could hear the voice again, chuckling this time, and for sure it was on the other side of this cage. **"Yes, well, before we go answering questions, I believe introductions are necessary." **Naruto heard the pounding of something hitting the ground-something heavy; the sound reverberated through the enclosed space. Suddenly, from the darkness beyond the cage two large, crimson colored eyes appeared, slit pupils like an animals told Naruto that whatever this was, it wasn't human. But when the rest of the being revealed himself, Naruto was really taken for surprise.

Fur dyed crimson by the blood of innumerable victims.

A height comparable to the Hokage Mountain.

Rows of razor sharp teeth that could beat out any shark.

And most importantly, nine tails twisting and swirling around each other like they each had a mind of their own.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto barely got out, his voice brimmed with both awe and fear. The words, however, made the nine tailed being snarl a little in response.

"**Do not compare me to some weak kitsune, fool! I am the Kyuubi no YOUKO, the most powerful in the history of our kind!"**

"B-b-but, aren't I…I thought I was…but you're there…" Naruto couldn't get the words out of his mouth, staring at his two hands as if they were the first hands he'd ever seen. "What the fuck is going on here!"

The Kyuubi growled loudly, garnering the young boy's attention. **"Sit down and shut up and I'll be willing to tell you." **The boy followed the fox's directions. **"Good, now as I'm aware that foolish human told you that you and I were the same being, well that is wrong. I am sealed within you by that damnable Yondaime, you were just chosen as the prisoner, don't bother asking me why, I hardly ever know why humans do some of the things they do. The point is though, that I am the Kyuubi no Youko, while you are just Naruto Uzumaki, my jailor. This is your mindscape, a manifestation of your conscious and subconscious, this area specifically is a manifestation of the seal binding us together. Don't ask me why it's a sewer either; I'm not exactly experienced with being stuck in such a place. Understand?"**

Naruto looked to be deep in thought during the Kyuubi's explanation before lifting his head up towards the giant youko's question. "So…I am me…and you're not really me…just a part of me."

"**It's much more complicated than that…but you got the point" **the Kyuubi sighed in exasperation, a strange action for a fox.

"Wait a minute, then why did Mizuki and everybody else think I'm you!" Naruto yelled out in realization. His face began turning angrier as he thought on. "Because they thought I was you, I was treated like scum-no worse than scum! I was beat up, ignored, lied to, nearly killed so many different times! My family probably abandoned me when they found out I had you sealed in me!"

The giant youko slammed a couple of its tails into the cage bars, the sound startling Naruto enough to stop his ranting.

"**ENOUGH! Before you start going on your 'I hate you demon' rant, you should try to think, something humans seem to forget to do so often. Yes, I am sealed in you, but did **_**I**_** put myself in this cage? Did **_**I **_**tell those pathetic humans that you were me in human form? To treat you in the manner they did? No, your culprit lies in humanity itself. Their arrogance in the face of obviously more powerful beings such as myself, their ignorance and hatred of all things different from themselves, their willingness to so easily hurt even those of their own kind-those are the things to blame for your suffering."**

Naruto could not find anything to refute what the Kyuubi had said, not a word. He remembered all the adults, all the kids, everybody and what they did to him, and through it all he couldn't help but grow angrier at humanity in general. To focus on the task at hand, the blonde pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with later. "So, what is a youko?"

The Kyuubi could see what his container was attempting to do, but let it go for now. **"Youko are, as you could obviously tell, a fox-like species of youkai, one of the most potentially powerful species in fact" **the Kyuubi stated, some pride filling his animalistic voice. **"Youkai are basically all those beasts and such humans call 'monsters', werewolves, dragons, vampires, man-eating plants, zombies, etc. etc. But enough of the lessons, what we need to discuss now is how we are going to survive, and that means starting your training."**

Naruto looked up excited at the topic of training. "Wait, does that mean _you _are going to be training _me_?"

The Kyuubi snorted at that, another strange action for a fox to make. **"Of course, you and I are bound for life, when you die I die and I for one want to survive for as long as I can which means making sure you survive. Besides, you remind me of myself."**

Naruto looked confused at that. "How are we alike? You are a giant fuzz ball and I'm a person."

"**Ah, there it is. You're complete lack of respect for authority, your prankster attitude resembling a real youko, and more than that your stubbornness in the face of those who try to harm and kill you, along with a drive for power and the work ethic to accomplish it. I have seen very few humans in my millennia of life that have managed to garner my respect, and you're the youngest and weakest" **"HEY!" **"to garner that respect."**

Naruto had to look away to hide a small blush of embarrassment from the youko in front of him, such praise was something he had never received before, whether it was from a demonic fox or not.

"**Now, as to the contents of your training, there are some major things about yourself we are going to have to change if you're going to become powerful enough to survive."**

"Like what?"

"**Your humanity for starters."**

"WHAT!"

* * *

There you guys go, the first chapter of my third (fourth) fanfic story, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't-I HATE YOU-naw I'm just kidding. But yea please leave your thoughts to help me make this and my other stories better.


	2. Welcome to Youkai Academy

Okay, so here's the second chapter of Humans, Monsters, and Demons for you guys.

Diclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything of Naruto or Rosario Vampire, etc. etc.

* * *

It had been an hour since the sun had finished its daily trip through the heavens, allowing the moon and stars their time to shine in the sky as a figure traveled stealthily along the rooftops of the Japanese suburb, tracking down a source of power that left his tenant curious, and which demanded surveillance. He had been happy to comply; only two months in this wretched place and he was already bored out of his mind. This place reeked with the stench of these disgusting humans, humans so weak even fresh genin had a good chance against most of these adults, and their pollutants, but any outstanding act of violence would bring him unwanted attention. He had to be content with the occasional kill of some scumbag nobody would miss every few weeks just to curb a desire to _do _something. Then there was the fact there was no truly undisturbed part of nature, the only place he could feel at ease. He was consistently on edge, making sure nobody saw him as he darted on city rooftops and slept in the few parks he could find.

The strong youkai presence that had arrived in the area today, the one he was tracking, had been the most excitement he had received since his arrival. Even then, he was soon disappointed to find it was just some old guy wearing priestly robes, although the follower did find it ironic a man who looked like a priest had enough youkai that left even his tenant impressed. Still, he dutifully followed the priest for a few hours as he seemed to be looking for something and it could prove profitable to see what a person with his kind of power could be looking for.

Of course, then another issue had to make its way into the spotlight; a human male, obviously drunk had turned a corner and began following behind the priest. Just a human was bad enough, but seeing them drunk and idiotic, more than usual at least, truly pissed him off. Now the figure had to try and suppress both his power and his killing intent lest he was discovered since the priest might not take too kindly to having a hidden follower.

"**You're a little too late for that." **his tenant made itself known with a reprimand. The figure wondered what it meant until it told him to look at the priest again. That was when he realized that two glowing white eyes were looking directly at him; those were the only things divulging the priest's true monstrous origins besides his power. He tensed, ready to run or defend himself if need be. All the guy did, however, was smirk at him, at least he thought it was a smirk with that hood shadowing his face, before dropping a few pieces of paper behind himself, right in front of the drunken man.

"**Quickly, grab one of those before that human takes them, it might be something worthwhile."**

Again the figure obeyed, moving quicker than any normal person could follow, it was easy to grab one of the papers and disappear before the drunken man became coherent enough to realize something was in front of him. The figure looked to see where the priest had been only seconds before, only to find an empty street.

"Looking for me young one?"

He quickly turned his head to see the strange priest a few feet in front of him, looking amused.

'_Damn, whoever this guy is could most likely kill me if he wanted to if he can sneak up on me like that'._ He thought to himself. '_Better try and be civil for now at least.'_ "I hope you can excuse me for trailing you. I was just wondering why a monster as powerful as you was walking through a boring city like this."

The wizened monster chuckled somewhat at the inquiry. "Ah, nothing too exciting I'm afraid, I was just looking for some possible last minute candidates for my school before the new year began, I myself being its Chairman. You can look at it yourself on that application right there."

He looked down at the paper in his hand curiously, it was lined with questions with spaces to write the answer, such things like personal information and the like. If he was honest, it looked like the application he had filled out for the Academy back at his old hellhole. He quickly shook away those memories before they came to the forefront of his mind, focusing again on the paper. At the top was the words 'Youkai Academy' in large letters, apparently the name of this institution.

As he was doing that, the priest took the time to study his follower now that he was finally in a well lit area. His height was impressive for his age, a couple inches away from six feet and he probably wasn't even eighteen yet. His hair was a sunny blonde, spiked and untamed as it went out in all directions, but darkened to a deep orange as it reached its ends. His garbs were a very strange part of his appearance as they were out of place for this era. The priest thought they looked more like clothes those old samurai and ninja wore centuries ago in ancient Japan. The boy obviously had little desire to conceal his monster identity, the whisker marks on his face and slits in his dark blue eyes instead of round pupils differentiated him easily from any normal human. The priest noticed the hand holding the paper was adorned with dangerous claws instead of human fingernails; absentmindedly the priest acknowledged the boy had great amount of experience wielding those to prevent scratching up the paper. Even his ears were in their monster form; furry triangular ears at the top of his head that were at least mostly covered by his hair. These features also told the academy headmaster enough to discern his species, making him frown slightly in contemplation.

'_Hmm, another Youko huh? I hope bringing another one won't be a bad decision.' _Although the headmaster had a feeling that he would be a positive addition to the student body, and he had learned from experience that those feelings usually carried the truth. _'Although he seems to have issues with humans, but on the other hand so do the majority of monsters.'_

'_So, what do you think, Kyuubi, should we accept it?' _the youko boy asked his tenant mentally.

"**Yes, a place like this is bound to be concealed well away from the meatbags of this dimension. If those damnable Akatsuki manage to track us to this plane, they would still have to locate this school on top of that. Such measures should give us the time to prepare to wipe them out." **The growls and chuckling coming from the depths of his mind told the blonde/orange haired youko that the Kyuubi was busy imagining annihilating the humans who so impudently thought to use him. His tenant wasn't going to be an active participant in the conversation anymore.

His attention turned back to the priest monster (as strange as it felt to call him that) as he stated his question. "Is this school hidden away from the people of this world?"

The Chairman nodded, his glowing eyes focused on the lad before him. "Yes, due to the…unique makeup of our student body, a powerful barrier has been constructed to hide its presence from any occasional human that might venture close to its location; it is essentially contained in a pocket dimension from this one."

The boy didn't require any further encouragement, grinning in a way that exposed his sharpened canines, yet another monster trait he failed to bother hiding. "Well then, I suppose you have yourself a new student then. My name is Naruto no Enkou, and I hope to have a very exciting time as a student."

He looked curious at his name, but chuckled at the end of the youko's statement. "I don't think being bored will be an issue at our school, though I'd ask you not go looking for trouble."

"Believe me sir, if it's as you imply I will not need to look for it to find it."

The priest analyzed the boy again before suddenly speaking. "Oh, and before I forget there is a certain rule about our school that I think you need to know now."

Now it was Naruto's turn to lift an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well, our school is meant to teach monsters how to blend within human society, and a vital part of that is maintaining their human disguise." Naruto frowned, having a good idea where this is going. "Therefore, it is a rule that students maintain that human disguise at all times and not reveal their monster forms. I just need to make sure you can do so."

At that, Naruto scoffed, though still looking highly displeased. "C'mon, transformations are one of the most basic talents of any youko." As if a signal, his features began shifting. His pupils became round whilst his fox ears disappeared, human ears taking place at the sides of his head instead. His claws receded into his finger, the pointed tips flattening out into the shape of fingernails. Strangely, he changed his hair color somewhat, the sunny blonde now much more predominant until the orange was only at the tips of his spikes, and his hair became a little more orderly. While he looked almost like a regular human male, the chairman frowned at the whisker marks that remained on his cheeks.

The blonde spoke before he had a chance to point out that fact. "If you're about to comment on my whisker marks, forget it. There is no way you can force me to make myself completely like these cretins; this much is torture enough. These things can be explained away as scars anyways."

'_Hm, it appears his hatred for humans run a little deeper than typical monsters with such a vehement refusal, most likely suffered a personal tragedy.' _The older monster nodded in acceptance, allowing the boy the small concession. He continued to inform Naruto where his transportation to the school would be before bidding goodbye.

After seeing the aged monster walk away, he quickly left the area himself, noting the drunk human had departed as well. He made his way towards the park he took temporary residence at, wondering just what awaited him at this school for monsters.

* * *

'_This is not what I expected it to be when I signed up for this' _Naruto thought to himself, sitting at the rear end of the strange yellow vehicle humans called a 'bus.' He was wearing the school's uniform, provided to him by the Chairman the morning after they met, although he did forgo the tie and left the outer green jacket completely open. How the guy had found the tree he was sleeping in he didn't want to know. The youko had expected Youkai Academy to be a school for…well, monsters, but right here sitting on this bus with him was a human male. He didn't look like anything special; plain brown, straight hair, not very athletic judging by his build but not completely nerdy either, overall was pretty average in everything. At least the kid was smart enough to not go bothering him, who knows how long he could've gone without clawing his face off. It might just be the guy was too nervous because of the bus driver, who Naruto noticed had the same pair of glowing white eyes as the priest.

'_Perhaps they're related?' _the mostly blonde haired boy thought to himself (he was in his human disguise). His tenant made a gruff noise that told him it was trying to sleep. Naruto spent the trip glaring at the human near the front of the bus, smirking maliciously at seeing the kid shiver at the tiny killer intent Naruto sent his way. He wondered if the human even realized he was in here, although all the better for the youko in disguise if he didn't.

After the strange bus ride, strange because of the tunnel they went through going tie-dye as if they were smoking pot before ending up in a completely different looking environment, Naruto grabbed his scroll from beneath his seat, the only bit of luggage he had or needed, and began walking out of the bus. He heard the bus driver tell the human kid something about Youkai Academy being a scary place and scoffed.

'_I doubt anything here could be as frightening as half the stuff I've seen.' _

"Watch yourself as well" the bus driver told Naruto, who ignored it. The human kid had been looking at the dreary, depressing environment of the bus stop before hearing the driver's extra comment and turned to see Naruto stepping off the bus. The youko looked at him and resisted the urge to groan.

'_Damnit, he did only leave me alone because he didn't see me in there' _he thought as the guy introduced himself.

"Oh, h-hello there, I guess I didn't see you on the bus there. My name's Aono Tsukune, what's your name?" Naruto looked at the offending hand the human stretched out before walking past him, ignoring it.

"You don't need to know, and I suggest you leave it at that if you don't want your face to go missing" he responded gruffly, not seeing the guy pale a bit before backing off.

'_Too bad the headmaster wouldn't be appreciative if I killed one of his human students on the first day, there just better not be too many or else I won't be able to help myself.' _If there were going to be humans here too, it would at least test his self-control to not go killing them at every provocation…maybe he'd target some poor soul to "celebrate" the final day of the year with? It was an idea to keep in mind, Naruto decided as he looked for a way to the area the entrance ceremony would take place at.

After the entrance ceremony, Naruto and some other students were sitting in their home-room class 1-3. Apparently his homeroom teacher was a woman, Nekonome-sensei to be exact. Heh, with a name like that, if she wasn't a cat-type youkai of some kind, that'd just be insane. Ignoring the rest of the class, the person who really caught Naruto's attention was that human kid from earlier sitting the same classroom, although luckily (for the human) on the opposite end. The guy must have noticed him too if the way he was hiding his face in his textbook was any indication. The strange thing was that he was the only person in this class without any youkai, as in the only human. The blonde haired youko in disguise hoped that meant human students were the minority around here.

Any other thoughts he might have had were cut off by the door opening and a woman wearing glasses walked behind the front desk. The cat ears and tails were a dead give-away that his previous guess was correct. Quickly writing her name on the board, she addressed her class.

"Welcome students to your first year of Youkai Academy, now as you all may know my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year! Now, today is your first day, so we'll be reviewing the basic rules of the Academy for those that don't know." That got a groan from most of the class and was ignored by the teacher.

"Now, as you all know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters to attend! The earth is under the control of humans, so in order for us to survive we have to learn to coexist peacefully within human society. The purpose of this academy is to teach you kids how to coexist with humans!" Already bored, Naruto looked around the class and noticed that Tsukune kid looking at everybody as if they'd sprouted extra heads and body parts. He resisted the urge to snort at his lack of information, after all this place was called _Youkai _Academy. The youko did hear the cat woman's lecture in the background. "So, because of this, it is a rule for everybody to remain in their human form, this is very important! You are not to tell other students about your true form!"

Suddenly one of the students spoke up, a big guy with his brown hair in some strange hair-do. "Hey teach, would it not be better to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of cute girls, molest them."

'_Tch, the eating puny humans part I get, but who'd even want human girls period, let alone go forcing yourselves on them' _Naruto thought to himself, remembering the girls he had known back when he was his old, weaker self. Even if he didn't despise rape, human girls were usually not good looking enough to be worthwhile.

The teacher, however, seemed to take it all in stride. "Well, all the students and faculty in this school are monsters, you won't find any genuine humans here!" This part of the lecture really caught Naruto's attention. "In order to keep this place a secret, the founders hid this school's existence in this concealed world separate from human society. If any human did manage to find out our existence, they'd most likely be killed."

That last bit of knowledge caught the attention of two certain guys. Tsukune began holding his head, hiding his face by looking down at his desk. The human 15 year old was starting to wonder just what kind of situation he was put in, and how the hell he was going to survive.

Naruto, on the other, gained a predatory smirk as he glanced at said human. _'So, any human in the school has a kill on sight order, huh?' _He then lost said smirk as he remembered the chairman's actions the night he met him. _'but he intentionally dropped an admittance paper for that human to pick up, therefore he already knows he let a human here. I seriously doubt a guy as powerful as him could mistake that man for a monster, so why did he allow a human here? No matter the reason, I still have the same problem; the chairman will most likely expel me if he knew I killed that kid or even if I let it slip he was human.'_

Naruto just decided to wait and see how this would play out. Most likely the guy would try and save his own skin and withdraw himself, at least he'll still be gone then.

It was at this point the door to the classroom slid open and a girl with long pink hair and green eyes stepped through.

"Excuse me, after the entrance ceremony I got lost looking for my classroom, I'm sorry for being late" the girl said nervously towards the teacher.

Nekonome just waved off her worry with a bright smile. "That's fine, just grab an empty seat, alright? Aren't you a cute one?" The cat teacher's second comment pretty much expressed the opinion of the male half of the class.

"Woah, long flowing hair, beautiful eyes, so cute!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, so hot!"

"Man, I'm glad to be in this class now!" Most of the males began to cause quite a ruckus with their comments, some of them even standing up out of their seats to catch a good view of the pink haired, green eyed beauty.

Naruto was disgusted at the lack of self-control some of these guys had. _'Really, it's as if they'd never seen a good looking girl before.'_ Even the young youko could admit that the girl was a beauty; her long flowing hair was well kept and her skin was porcelain and unblemished, and her figure could definitely turn a few heads. Even her facial structure seemed to reflect some regal lineage. What caught his attention more than her looks, however, was her power. It was kept suppressed and well hidden; anybody who wasn't trained to sense out youkai would think she had a negligible amount. What the blonde could see that most others couldn't was the well of monstrous power deep within her, but it seemed somewhat disconnected from her being as if it was held back by something. Perhaps she could be somebody worth training with if she managed to unlock that power.

Tsukune was shocked to see the girl he had met this morning in the same homeroom as him. "M-Moka?" the sound of his voice caused both her and Naruto, thanks to his sharp hearing, to turn their head in his direction. The girl, Moka, quickly beamed at the brown haired boy before practically jumping into him with a giant glomp and happily shouting "Tsukune!" immediately gaining Tsukune the ire of almost every male in the class.

Naruto smirked again hearing the furious questioning over the boy who seemed to have a relationship with the now most popular girl in class. The human boy was now a target without him even having to do anything.

'_Now to wait patiently for the fun to begin.'_

* * *

Luckily for his patience he hadn't had to wait too long for a confrontation to happen. The pair hadn't separated since their reunion in the classroom, he noticed, the excitable girl pulling the human along behind her as they explored the school hallways. The youko watched them from the second floor, and witnessed her popularity grow as more students got to witness her stunning beauty, therefore more students glaring at Tsukune traveling with her. Hell, even he seemed to notice if the way he looked around nervously was any indication.

'_Now if one of these monsters could actually show some ferocity and go beat up that human filth, that'd be entertainment.' _As if his wish was granted, that same guy from homeroom who talked about eating the humans approached the pair.

"Hmm, such a pretty one" the guy said as he got closer. "You are called Akashiya Moka, are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya, hello there!" After he was in front of the two, he lifted Tsukune up by his collar with one hand like he weighed nothing and held the human out of his sight, focused too much on the pretty girl in front of him.

"But I have to know, why are you associating with some puny guy like this?"

Naruto heard the other students whisper to each other about that Saizou guy, how he was a rogue monster who was forced to come here after causing so many problems in human society, particularly molesting women. _'Just another brute who can only use his lower head, huh? As long as he can get rid of that human though it doesn't matter.' _

"How about you and me ditch this wimp and go have some fun, just the two of us?" he asked the pink haired girl arrogantly, at the same time dropping Tsukune on his ass. He lowered his head until his face was nearly touching hers. "Well, what do you say?"

If Moka was scared, she didn't show it to the muscular jerk in front of her. Instead, she picked up Tsukune by the hand again and quickly turned away from the larger male. "Sorry, but I'm having fun with Tsukune now!" she called out as she pulled the human boy away from the confrontation. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the angry look that crossed the guy's face at the sharp rejection. She knew how to piss off idiots without even trying. The youko also knew idiots like him didn't take such a thing lying down, and responded with plenty of violence; violence Naruto hoped would take care of the human boy without him having to lift a finger.

Instead of following the pair any further, Naruto decided to go look for his dorm room before exploring the forest surrounding the school. The dorm building looked like it was meant to be scary, with dead trees and tombstones around it, but he was unfazed. It didn't take too long to find his room on the middle floor of the boy's dorm and unpack his possessions from his storage scroll, he didn't have much besides the typical clothes and weapons. Naruto then changed out of the school uniform before grabbing some clothes he kept for training and changing into those, the regular uniform being way to constricting and easy to tear. He quickly left towards the forest to look for a spot he could train undisturbed; otherwise what was the point in buying more time for himself by coming here? The blonde felt the problem with the human boy Tsukune could wait for tomorrow, if Saizou didn't already pound him into mush by then.

The blonde spent the rest of the day exploring the area around the school, taking advantage of the fact they didn't have anymore classes that day to find a good spot to train. Naruto found a few promising areas, especially one spot by a small lake with a good size clearing that looked mostly undisturbed by the denizens of the forest. The fact there were other beasts out there was another positive in the blonde's book, as it gave him the chance to test new skills on them and get some extra food in the process. The best part was that the forest was completely free of human stench and pollution, a pleasure he had to go without in the long two months he had spent in the human city. It was one of the only things he had missed from the Elemental Countries since leaving them, that and the free reign in killing human scum that nobody cared about.

Shaking away the thoughts of that place, he focused again on heading back to his dorm room, making sure to leave a trail of some sort to backtrack when he'll need it.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Naruto quickly got ready for the first true day of classes, somewhat curious to the differences he'd find between these classes and his old Academy. Of course, he also wondered whether the human had died yet. Naruto found that Tsukune's actions went against what he normally saw in humans. Most would have tried desperately to escape from the place, make themselves as inconspicuous as possible, or if they were stupid enough do something to expose the fact they were human. The boy's had a full day now to look for someway out of this school, yet all he's done was hang out with that Moka girl, even though he had to have realized she was a monster of some sort.

'_Probably is trying to get into her pants' _Naruto smirked at the thought as he left the dorm buildings behind. The blonde could feel the Kyuubi stirring in his mind as he made his way to the school grounds.

"**So, I see that you've allowed that human scum to continue existing, why is this? You could've easily killed him in his sleep, it wouldn't take very long to find his room, yet you didn't. You wouldn't be getting soft on me now?" **the fox asked mockingly. Naruto's reply was a ferocious snarl, directed at his prisoner but loud enough that the few students walking near him heard. They all took a step away from him after seeing the rage on his face, wondering what pissed off the guy.

'_You know damn well how much I hate humans, there's no way I'd ever let go of that hate. The only reason he is alive right now is because that priest knows I know he is human. If that human were to die now, that Saizou guy has made himself the primary suspect, but the Chairman would still suspect me and possibly expel me, and there goes this excellent hiding place. No, when that human dies, it'll have to be by that oaf's hand so the chairman will never be able to tie me to it.' _Naruto walked on for a few more seconds before he realized something. _'How did you know that human was still alive, anyways? I thought you were sleeping for most of the time.' _

"**Have you really allowed your awareness to drop so pathetically? The human is walking maybe ten feet in front of you."**

Naruto cursed at himself when he looked to see the youko was right. Tsukune was heading towards school as well, carrying his book bag in one hand and some papers in the other.

"Hey, loverboy" the two guys heard, both of them looking to their right to see Saizou leaning on a nearby tree.

Tsukune paled a bit, remembering how their last meeting went. "Oh, h-hey there Saiz-wa!" The large guy lifted his target by the collar of his shirt before slamming him into the nearby wall. Apparently he remembered their last encounter also.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun with that Moka girl yesterday" Saizou stated, ignoring Tsukune's attempts to loosen his grip. "But it makes me wonder what is so damn special about you! So, maybe you could help a buddy out here by telling me what kind of monster you are?"

Meanwhile Naruto hid himself behind the tree Saizou had been leaning on before so the two couldn't see him. _'Interesting, I wonder if this human will be any good at lying in the face of his doom?'_

"I-I-I'm a…a vampire?" Tsukune said uncertainly, as if he was asking whether it was right instead. Naruto had to resist the urge to smack his face.

'_A Vampire?!'_

Saizou snorted in contempt. "You, a vampire?" he didn't seem to accept that excuse, punching the wall right above Tsukune's head. The brown haired human saw his fist change, morph into something grotesque and monstrous as it sped into the concrete. Although Tsukune didn't see it, he could still hear the crumbling cement and bricks, a sign that the wall failed to withstand the power in that hit. It was freaking him out! "Vampires are western creatures known as one of the strongest classes of monsters in existence, able to use their power to the fullest." Saizou held his transformed appendage over his head now, as if threatening to crush his skull like a grape. "And you're telling me that _you _are one of them? Don't make me laugh" the monster didn't follow through though, instead tossing the human away from him. "Let me tell you something, great vampire" he said sarcastically. "If I see you hanging around Moka again, I'll kill you" he finished, walking away from the area.

Naruto took the chance to abandon his hiding spot behind the tree in time to see Tsukune run away, putting as much distance between him and that monster Saizou as possible.

"**Follow him, looking at the fear all over his face he's planning to leave somehow now. If we don't get him, he will get away."**

'_I'll follow him, but I already told you killing him ourselves might risk our chances of staying' _Naruto told his mentor, making sure to stay well away so the human wouldn't see him.

'_Well, looks like in the end the boy did turn out like I expected' _the blonde teen thought, sitting on a branch and against the trunk of a tree as he witnessed the human rush away from the pink haired girl Moka. _'Even his attraction to that girl wasn't enough to make him stay, although he probably figured he didn't stand a chance anymore.'_ While not able to hear everything from the distance he was at, the youko did hear the pink haired girl admit her hatred of humans, how she was isolated by her peers in human schools just for believing in monsters and the like.

Deep down inside, Naruto probably felt some kind of pity for the girl, maybe, but mostly it was overshadowed by his anger at further proof of humanity's cruelty. What did confuse the teen though was the fact Tsukune told her he was human, heck pretty much yelled it for anybody in the vicinity to hear. But when he left, Moka hadn't done anything to kill him, or even harm him in some form. Even now she didn't go after him, just moped around looking ready to cry.

'_What kind of monster is she, feeling bad for some damn human when she should have killed him. Perhaps she isn't worth the time to make her into somebody worth training with.'_

"**Only a shame the human couldn't be pummeled by that oaf of a monster."**

As if hearing the ancient youko, Saizou appeared from the tree-line behind Moka, who was blissfully unaware of the encroaching danger. By the time the pink haired girl did notice, he was already right behind her, grabbing an arm to make sure she couldn't get away.

"Hey there, Moka-chan" he said, the false kindness in his voice was too obvious, "what are you doing out here all alone, when you could be in the company of a man like me?"

Moka tried prying her arm out of his grip, but he was prepared for her unnatural strength this time and maintained a firm grip. "I-it's okay, Saizou-san, I was just heading back to school now."

He grinned at her excuse. "Well, we can't have that, can we? Things around here are about to get…exciting." The monster followed it up with his other hand trailing up the side of her body, making her squirm at the repulsive action. When said appendage brushed up against her breast, she shrieked in terror figuring what the larger man had in mind.

Luckily for her, Saizou didn't have the opportunity to go any farther when a sharp pain stabbed into his non-traveling hand, loosening his grip enough for Moka to get away. He yelled at the pain before he looked at his hand to see what the offending thing was, to see a strange weapon sticking out of it. It was a small knife with a triangular shape, and a wrapped handle with a hollow circle at the end.

Saizou yelled out again, pulling the strange weapon out of his hand, a quick spurt of blood following its painful removal. "Whoever through this fucking thing at me is fucking dead! You hear me, I'll crush you!" The monster student shouted all over the clearing, scaring Moka even further. It only got worse when his attention returned to her, a sick look in his eyes. "Whatever, I'll deal with the coward later. For now, I need to get into something more comfortable." The two others in the area watched as Saizou bent forward a little, beginning a major change.

"Sorry, but when I get this ache, I just can't hold back-I can't stay in my human form!" His skin changed color, becoming a mix of green and brown, the muscles underneath rippled and grew to sizes no human could sustain. The new size of his muscles tore his shirt to shreds, luckily his legs didn't grow nearly as much and saved Naruto and Moka from a very unwelcome sight. He lifted his head up again, revealing his eyes became a sickly yellow shade and sharp teeth looked ready to bite through flesh from bone, his long tongue again lolled out of his mouth in a creepy fashion.

Saziou focused his sights on the pink haired girl in front of him, the behemoth stalking towards her step by step, his weight shaking the ground. "Now, I believe we were just about to have some fun?" His voice was deeper, more ferocious.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled out her new friend's name, desperately hoping for help while a couple dozen feet away Naruto scowled from the tree branch and put away his second kunai.

"**What happened to saving the pathetic girl?" **the Kyuubi asked mockingly.

'_If she's going to go so low as to call a human for help, what's the point? If I'm gonna stoop so low as to make allies, they're going to be capable of taking out Akatsuki at least. A pathetic monster who can't even foster the hatred for humans she says she has won't serve any use. Who knows, maybe getting raped will toughen her up enough.' _The youko chuckled sinisterly at his container's thinking. He had been taught well.

Too bad for Naruto's plan, another interference made itself present.

"Moka!" a male's voice came from another end of the clearing. All the current occupants of the area turned to see Tsukune rushing from the trees, still carrying his suitcase.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in surprise, whilst Saizou glared angrily at the worm that dared to interrupt his fun again. Naruto just grinned in what should have been happiness, but came out more as bloodthirsty. True, the young youko was surprised the human was back, but it just meant he would get to see the boy die after all.

Saizou made sure he was between the two, freaking out Tsukune when he took full notice of just who, or what he was dealing with.

"Tsukune, get away!" Moka called out to him. "That's Saizou's true form!"

"No way, this thing is Saizou!?" Naruto could hear Tsukune shout shocked. So shocked, he didn't notice the giant hand swat him into the trees like a person would a fly. Naruto's grin grew at the display; at least Saizou was going to make the brown haired boy's death fun to watch. While the guy was laughing about it, Moka took the chance to run to the human's location, making the youko shake his head at the guy's arrogance.

"What's wrong wannabe-vampire" Naruto heard Saizou ask to the trees Tsukune was probably lying down at, "you didn't think a monster like myself would challenge a monster of your caliber?" Naruto almost laughed out loud and revealed his location when he remembered just what Tsukune said to him earlier today.

Naruto carefully moved his location to catch a better view of the two students, who were talking but too softly for him to hear. Saizou didn't appreciate being ignored, and walked towards them, preparing to stomp on the human's back like a bug he wanted squished. _'C'mon, just a little bit more'_

"**And you remember what to do after, correct?"**

'_Yes Kyuubi, fight the large guy to train my non-augmented strength and make it a bloody fight for your enjoyment.'_

"**You have learned really well."**

Saizou reached the two before kicking Tsukune into Moka, laughing uproariously as he prepared to end it with a final foot stomp. What happened next though surprised everybody in the area. As the human boy hit the ground, an incredible amount of youkai was suddenly released, creating a bright light and nearly pushed Saizou away by the shockwave of the release. Naruto had felt this youkai before, and remembered how it was hidden within the pink haired student. He was anxious to see just how powerful this girl could be, but more so if she would use it to take down the muscular behemoth before her. The youko saw Moka's once pink hair turn silver, and her body changed as her breasts and ass grew a noticeable amount. When she appeared finished with her changes, the new Moka opened her eyes, revealing two bloody orbs with deep black slits for pupils and a slightly open mouth that showed off large fangs. Her aura before had been innocent, cute even, but now radiated a sinful, lustful temptation but more so power, a lot of it. Even Saizou could feel it if his wary posturing had anything to say.

'_Kyuubi, are you seeing this?' _Naruto called out to the older youko, his surprise evident at the revelation of just what kind of monster that girl was.

"**I am, and I also know that power like this could only come from one kind of being, and those are vampires."**

'_So, an actual vampire.' _Naruto thought to himself. _'One of the most powerful classifications of monsters, some of the most powerful creatures in existence.' _Akashiya Moka did not disprove the notion, with a little taunting she got the monstrous Saizou to charge at her, intent on taking what he believed was his prize. She didn't appear worried at all, however, and quickly retaliated. Naruto knew that he had impressive amounts of strength, but fighting Saizou would have been a tough challenge to testing that strength without the aid of youkai to enhance it. As for the vampire, Naruto saw her potential in that one kick to Saizou's face, a kick that knocked out some teeth and sent him soaring, right through any trees in his path before finally landing and skidding into a headstone, which also broke, hundreds of feet in all. Even with his youkai enhancing his strength the blonde student knew he couldn't do something that grand. Naruto could tell that the behemoth Saizou was out for the count, and realized just why vampires were such feared creatures.

Although glad to find a worthy opponent, Naruto was still disappointed that the human boy still lived, at least until Moka set her sights on said guy.

"You are not afraid of this side of me, are you Tsukune?" Naruto heard Moka ask amused, seeing the human shivering at her power while holding out the rosary like a ward, permitting Naruto to see the vampiric seal for the first time. She grabbed it from his hand before speaking again.

"You have no reason to worry, this me is still tired after finally being awoken after sleeping so long. I have no intention to harm you." Her explanation angered the youko hiding in the trees beyond belief, and barely kept his youkai suppressed well enough to prevent discovery. "After all" she continued, grabbing the boy's chin "you're blood is so very delicious, it'd be a shame for anything to happen to you."

"Until next time, you'd better take care of the gentler, kinder Moka." The vampire Moka clipped the rosario back to place, instantly eliminating the oppressive aura previously emanating from her, and changing her back to the way she was before the transformation. All that power was too much for her to take, instantly fainting into the human boy's arms.

'_Damnit, it is some sort of seal keeping her power at bay! And not only that, but she even allows that human trash to live, even more befriends him! Does she not realize that thing is a human??!" _Naruto couldn't keep his anger at bay any longer and smashed his fist into the trunk next to him before a short burst of youkai set it aflame. He could hear Kyuubi growl its own disapproval over the current state of things. Nobody was around to see the tree suddenly catch fire, the only two still conscious in the area were Naruto and Tsukune, and the latter was already carrying Moka back to the academy. The youko glared at the human's retreating back, wondering what had given him the lucky break to survive this encounter.

'_Whatever, his luck won't be able to last forever' _Naruto thought to himself, watching the leaves of the tree he was sitting in catch a few embers and burn away into ashes with a satisfied look. His sights set on the unconscious Saizou. _'That guy is useless to me now, he won't bother getting in their way again anytime soon.' _He pulled out another kunai, but this one had a paper wrapped around the handle, a strange symbol drawn on it. Quicker than a normal eye could follow, the metal weapon left the blonde's hand, marking its destination with a splatter of blood a second later. A simple handseal was all Naruto needed to turn the unconscious monster's body into a burning corpse. The younger youko felt it was a service to the hungry beasts of the forest; a fresh cooked meal just waiting to be taken. The smell of newly spilt blood all over the forest floor would serve as the beacon well enough. _'Good enough for now, Kyuubi?'_

He could hear the older fox's grumbling in the recesses of his mind. **"It is regrettable that we couldn't get a real fight in or kill the human filth, but such a bloody display was a good enough show for now. At least a body that large was good for something." **

'_Don't worry, we'll get another chance soon enough.'_

* * *

So now that this chapter is finished, go review and get me psyched into making the next Tale of the Ninja Mage chapter. Make sure you guys are reading all three of my current stories or I will be sad and send Naruto after you with flames of righteous fury. And if you wanted to know, "Enkou" means Flame concerning Naruto's name, in cases you couldn't look it up yourself.


End file.
